Water dispensers are used in both businesses and for residential use to provide available water to users. The demands to ensure safety of drinking water and to pursue the quality in natural character of drinking water have been increased according to the increase of users' interest with respect to drinking water.
Water dispensers may provide users with filtered water. Such filtered water is received at the water dispenser from a central water system and filtered via a filtering module within the water dispenser. Other water dispensers provide users with mineral water. Such mineral water is packaged in periodically replaced containers. The containers have an outlet connected to a faucet from which the water is dispensed.
Water dispensers having water containers or filtered water suffer from contamination of the tubes in the water dispenser. The tube provides water from the central water system or from the water container to the faucet from which the water is provided to the consumer. Such contamination significantly reduces water quality of the water dispenser. It is desired to provide a system and method for treating such contamination in water dispensers.